


the white princes

by PamLima



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamLima/pseuds/PamLima
Summary: E se eu falasse que procuro cada vez mais descobrir um pouco sobre você? Você iria se afastar de mim antes que eu pudesse descobrir seus segredos?A cada quinhentos anos, os deuses mandam Atena e seus cavaleiros representantes do zodíaco à Terra para proteger os humanos. Mas, em uma noite, sob uma influência maligna, o cavaleiro de gêmeos atenta contra a vida da deusa da guerra que é salva pelo nobre Sagitário, morto no combate.Não muito distante dos cavaleiros, uma moça sofre com a perda do seu amado e descobre estar grávida da guardiã da Luz. Para proteger sua linhagem, foge, porém, morre logo após o parto.De sua morte nasce a vida e a esperança terá.Passados dezesseis anos, uma bela jovem se prepara para saber mais sobre sua linhagem, para começar sua busca pela verdade. Precisará aprender sobre o arco do destino, sobre sua localização... Seu caminho não será fácil, ainda mais quando terá que lidar com seu amor pelo deus Apolo.Se eu falasse que já não vejo mais meus dias sem você presente? Você começaria a se fazer ausente ou permaneceria pra me deixar contente?"





	the white princes

**Author's Note:**

> oi meus amores sejam bem vindos minha primeria fanfction no site

Capítulo 1= prologo

 

 

idade de atenas ano de 400 AC

 

Há muito tempo atrás um bebê foi desejada do tempo da deusa athena, onde ela foi acolhida e treinada pelas sacerdotisas do tempo, ela logo virou como filha para vários deuses em segredos seu nome era lyanna .  
uma menina com cabelos pretos com a própria escuridão da noite e olhos tão azuis como mais belos oceanos , suas qualidades eram entrementes admiráveis uma guerreira admirável seu coração tão puro lhe rendeu o amor dos três grandes e também dos olimpianos .  
mas também lhe torce algo que ela não espera ser uma semideusa filha do deus do mar, e filha adotiva da deusa da sabedoria , a amada de apolo , e portadora do arco de hyperions , e criadora de heróis épicos pelo olimpio.  
mas nem tudo era mil maravilhas da sombras um lord kronus tomava conta a filha do mar, para uma futuro muito longe dali ele a raptou em colocou em sono eterno até mas ele não sabia que rhe e chaos tinham enterrado pelo jovem semideus colocando uma brecha onde ela poderia ser acordado pelo sangues dos três semideuses dos três filhos de cronos

ilha dos antigos heróis 20 de junho 2017   
perseu e seu amigos estavam procurando uma pista derrotas gaia, dada pelo deuses se tornar portador do arco de hyperions, para isso eles teriam passar terríveis desafios em longa jornada o levaram a ilha dos heróis criados por poseidon dos tempos da antiga grécia, aqui nos levas ao tempo da deusa athena , onde eles leem uma escritura  
aqui jaz lyanna filha do deus do mar , filha adotada de athena , a amada de apolo à protegidas dos deuses olimpianos a portadora do arco hyniions , a criadora de heróis épicos , colocado em sono eterno por lord kronus

⸺ eu tinha irmã,papai nunca falou sobre ela para mim ―fala em ton supressa  
todos ficaram em silêncio absoluto depois de lerem as regras acabam desabando os seus sangues do santuário assim acordando a semideusa, mas no fim elas acordando suprependos os meios sangues estavam ali em sua frente uma mulher vestido azul em seu olhar havia amor e medo por aqueles que ela amava.

 

?"

**Author's Note:**

> comentem digam o que tenho melhoras   
> estou sem beta no momento


End file.
